Sleeping Beauty
by Angel Nataku
Summary: **Parody** Prince Quatre is cursed by an evil faerie. 16 years later, can Prince Heero break the spell? **lime/lemon?**


I wrote this about half a year ago, for my site that I can't do now. So here it is, in Fanfiction.net format.

****

**Sleeping Beauty**

****

**Note: This is *not* the Disney version, it is based on a mixture of it, my little sister's fairytale book and sheer madeupness (no that word is not in a dictionary so don't bother looking it up).**

****

Many, many years ago there lived king and queen. Together they ruled wisely over their kingdom. Although they loved each other dearly, because they had many girl children, they desperately wished for a boy. Every night the king would sigh and long for the little child they imagined.

One day, after many years, the king and queen's dearest wish came true, and the queen soon gave birth to a handsome boy with beautiful big blue eyes. The king, whose head was a bit turned by the happy news danced around the room exuding happiness. "Your such a handsome baby, and we'll expect so much of you." He told the peacefully sleeping baby, "We must have a proper royal party to invite all the faeries of the kingdom to meet you and share our happiness!"

The day was set for the party, the invitations went out, the royal cooks prepared a feast to shame all feasts, and everything was made ready. 

On the day of the party the faeries, Zechs, Noin, Duo, Hilde, Treize, Wufei, Trowa, Catherine, Dorothy, Mariemaia, Sally and Une flew into the castle in various spectacular ways, to celebrate the birth of the baby, Quatre. 

Before the grand feast the faeries all peered into the cradle to see the sleeping baby, then they took their seats at the banquet table. The king lifted his crystal glass. "To a long happy life for our new little prince," He proclaimed a toast. All the guests cheered and clapped.

Everyone at the special feast and celebration ball enjoyed the delicious food then danced to lovely music. The nutty king even danced with his newborn son in his arms. Later, he thanked the faeries with a box of glittering jewels to thank them for coming along.

However, the joyful occasion was rudely interrupted when the ballroom doors flew open and a scowling figure of a beautiful woman, a faerie called Relena, stormed over to poor little Quatre's cot. She glared down at the platinum blond haired boy. She was the most powerful of the faeries, and also the most malicious and vengeful. The king and queen had quite forgotten to invite her to the party. She glared all around the other faeries.

"Go ahead and give the child your gifts," She told them, "And then I shall give the babe mine."

The faeries tried to keep up the spirit of the party, each stepping forward to give little Quatre their gifts, such as beauty, grace, happiness, success and intelligence. The canny smallest faerie, Mariemaia, hid behind the cradle in which baby Quatre lay. 

Then the evil faerie stalked back across the room. She scooped up Quatre, who was absolutely terrified, and as she cast her malicious spell, the boy appeared as the handsome man he would become. "When you have grown into a young man," She muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "You will prick your finger on a spindle, and die!" 

After the evil faerie Relena swept out of the castle, the smallest faerie stepped out from behind the cradle and held a hurried conversation with Duo. He pushed her forward with a hand on her shoulder, "Mariemaia is not as powerful as Relena, but I believe she can help." 

Mariemaia picked little Quatre up gingerly, and whispered soft words to him, "Little prince, when the spindle pricks your finger, you will not die, you will fall into a deep sleep, from which only true loves first kiss can awake you." In that moment she saw something in the little boy that made her tender heart ache with pity, "It will be a long road, my prince."

Even with Mariemaia's spell the king and Queen were determined to protect their babe from harm. The king sent his heralds throughout the kingdom, where they issued his royal proclamation to the land that all spinning wheels should be burnt. Great fires whose black smoke wreathed the land in an evil blackness were built all over.

The years passed, and in time Quatre became a handsome young man. His hair was blond and his eyes blue, his heart kind and his purposes true.  The people all loved him. Because of his parent's high expectations, he never admitted his terrible secret; he was gay. They were so proud of his achievements; he didn't want to hurt them with this evil.

One day they went off on a tour, leaving Quatre behind. The young boy rejoiced, it meant he could sneak into the royal guest wing and stare at the gorgeous prince Heero, who was lodged there. In his haste, Quatre took a wrong turn and found himself in a high tower. 

He heard a old woman's voice from a small room, "Help me!" 

Being the kind-hearted boy that he was, Quatre pushed open the door and looked in. On the floor, trapped beneath a spinning wheel, lay an old woman. "Here, let me help you." Quatre said, stepping forward. By sheer misfortune, the first place he laid his hand to lift it was the spindle, which pricked his finger. According to Relena's evil curse he fell into a deathlike sleep. The old woman cackled and threw the spinning wheel aside, casting her hood away to reveal the terrible yet lovely features of Relena.

A servant found Quatre's body, and in sorrow carried their dear prince down to a bedchamber, where they laid him. Little Mariemaia summoned his parents back, and when they left his side briefly, she cast a spell over the whole castle.

Everyone fell asleep, even the guests in the guest wing, save one, who was out shooting wild animals. Mariemaia remained outside the castle, making an enchanted wall of sharp thorns to protect the castle.

When the visiting prince arrived back, his temper upon encountering the thick wall of thorns was great. In rage he took a sword and chopped his way through. When he entered the palace and saw the sleeping servants, he was disturbed and quickly left the palace and tried to make his way south, to the castle of his father. 

However, Relena had also seen that thing in Quatre, the troubles he would meet, as he grew up, secretly gay. She recognized Prince Heero as a threat to the fulfillment of her revenge, and she sent her evil minions of OZ to kill him.

One of the faeries, Duo, harbored a deep desire for the Prince Heero, so he flew as fast as he could to Heero's side to protect and advise him. Looking into the Japanese prince's eyes, he saw there something he wanted to see and something that he didn't. Heart aching, he laid aside his desire and spoke the truth.

"Prince, your destiny lies behind you. The Prince Quatre in a sleep like to death, and all that can release him is true loves first kiss." 

"What do you mean?" The Prince asked, still denying his homosexuality and his longing for the fair-haired Arabian prince.

"Prince Quatre is gay, like you. He has been the one watching you as you both grew up. The one who hid and watched you play in the water. The one who has always assumed you would wed one of his sisters."

The impetuous prince stayed his rising hot temper and stood for a while in thought. Then he turned his horse to gallop northwards once more.

Twice on his way back he had to fight Relena's minions, but his anger from before and his driving love for Quatre held him to his cause. Undaunted, he went back to the enchanted palace, hoping against all hope that should Quatre and he be unable to marry, they would run away together.

Relena flew into a dreadful rage when she saw Heero still heading north. In a flash, she transformed herself into a dragon and flew to the castle in which Quatre lay. Duo could not protect Heero, but he did lay a charm on his sword and shield, "Be careful, my lo- prince. It won't do Quatre any good for you to die." Then he sighed and went away. 

The battle between Heero and the evil Relena in dragon form was long and tiring. They fought for three days and three nights, and on the fourth morning Heero vanquished his foe. But he felt no victory, and his step was heavy as he made his way into the castle to Quatre's bedchamber, where the prince he loved lay.

"I came too late," he sighed, for Quatre truly did look dead, "I'm sorry, my only love…and yet," he paused, one hand on the pillow at the side of Quatre's head, his heart aching in sorrow, "I trusted Duo, and he didn't fail me. Surely I can believe in this…Mariemaia's…spell. Even if you are dead, surely I cannot be wrong to kiss you, just once." 

With that thought, Heero leant down, his unruly brown hair falling into his eyes, which he closed, and he laid his lips on Quatre's. He softly let his tongue trail across the lips below, soft as silk. He was shocked when just as he was about to pull away, his heart wondering how he could live without Quatre, a soft breath was exhaled from the beautiful Arabian prince. Heero pulled back in alarm, and after taking a few deep breaths Quatre's eyes fluttered open.

"Prince Heero!" He exclaimed, "What happened to me?"

"What do you remember?" Heero asked tenderly, hardly believing this. 

"Very little…I was going…to-to see you, and…I went the wrong way and heard an old woman calling for help…it is all I can remember." Quatre screwed his face up adorably when he was thinking, Heero noticed.

"You were spelled at birth to prick your finger and die…the faerie, Mariemaia, softened the spell that you would fall into a deep sleep nigh unto death, from which only true loves first kiss could wake you." Heero explained. Quatre gasped, reaching his arms to lock behind Heero's head.

"Then you…"

"I woke you." Heero agreed. 

His love didn't even pause to think. He pulled them together for a kiss, as passionate as it was gentle, as loving as it was forceful. 

"Better than the last kiss?" The little prince asked.

"Much." The Japanese prince agreed. All over the castle, the people were beginning to wake from their magical sleep. The king and queen ran into Quatre's chambers, gasping in shock at his awakening and its cause, the tall lad who they had long given up hope of being their child's friend.

The faeries Duo and Trowa sped to stop the royal parents from doing anything rash, while Mariemaia went to tell the other faeries of the fulfillment and breaking of Relena's terrible curse.

Duo and Trowa made themselves as tiny as ants and flew to the king and queen. To the queen Trowa whispered, "Will you refuse them loves true path?" and to the king Duo whispered, "I have been denied the one I love, would you do the same to your son?"

The king smiled at the two, "Quatre…"

The boy started up, pulling out of Heero's arms, expecting a rebuke, that wouldn't come, "Yes father?"

"You could have told us you were gay," His father said.

"What?" Quatre asked in surprise.

His father sighed, "I don't mind that you're gay, son. All I care about is that you should be happy."

"When is the wedding?" His mother asked.

The wedding followed a week later, and the whole country was happy for their handsome prince and his soon-to-be lover.

Quatre would always remember his wedding night, the way he and Heero were nervous, and the way they kissed so gently. And later the way Heero took him, slowly and sensuously.

Heero had been shy too, that first time. Neither had any experience, so they felt their way with instincts. He had held Quatre carefully and made sure he was relaxed. He vaguely knew that unless he wished to hurt his love, he would have to prepare him, and that he would need some form of lubrication.

When the time felt right for them to make sweet tender love, they simply knew what to do, as if they always had. 

Heero carefully inserted one of his fingers into Quatre, letting him adjust to the new sensation, before adding another. Quatre breathed Heero's name and sighed quietly. "Are you okay, my love?" He had asked.

"Anything you do is okay, Heero." Quatre reassured him. Relieved, Heero withdrew his fingers and applied some more lubrication to his manhood. Quatre wrapped his legs round Heero's waist as Heero entered him cautiously, treating him like an easily breakable porcelain doll. 

Quatre caught Heero's hand in his own, squeezing and entwining their fingers as Heero began to move in and out of him. He moaned softly in his lover's ear, "Love you."

Heero kissed him fervently in reply, wordless because of Quatre's incredible tightness. He began to move faster, always trying to ensure Quatre's pleasure. 

Quatre felt his completion drawing near. He moaned out Heero's name in warning, "Heero…"

"I know…" He whispered, feeling Quatre's muscles contract around him, "Me too."

They cried each other's names as they felt their climax wash over them.

"I love you."

*~*~*

In time, Duo the faeries heart healed, and he took Faerie Trowa for his lover and faerie Wufei as an occasional third member.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
